The Dragon Fell in Love with the Dark
by xxWhiteFangxx
Summary: Midinye is a girl with a gift, she can talked to Dark Pokemon Telepathicaly. Midinye is finally free from years of suffering, but is yet to fully healed from it. How will her life change when her Childhood Friend Lance comes back into her life. LancexOC


**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING ELSE!**

**(EXCEPT MY OC!)**

**The Dragon Fell in Love with The Dark**

**Midinye's POV**

I finished getting dressed and caught sight of a picture that brought back a lot of memories... It was me and Lance standing together with our Pokemon. But that was 3 years ago. Now Lance is on to bigger and better things and I'm still beating local trainers for fun instead of finding a really job, I am waiting to see if I will get accepted on to the G-Man, but until then no job. I guess it doesn't help that I don't get along with many people. Well now it was time to train. I walked out to find some poor sap that thought they could beat my dark Pokemon.

**Normal POV**

Midinye walked down the street looking for a trainer to battle with.

Finally she found someone who wanted to battle.

"I choose first." said Midinye to the young boy who she was battling. "Come on out Absol!"

"Go Luxio!" yelled the boy as he let out the electric Pokemon. "Use thunder!"

"Absol dodge it and use Razor Wind." called Midinye.

Luxio was sent flying by Absol's attack.

"Luxio use Quick Attack!" said the boy.

"Absol, finish it counter quick attack with Bite!" yelled Midinye.

Absol bit Luxio hard on the face as it tried to attack him. Absol's Bite left Luxio knocked out cold.

"Luxio return. Wow your really strong!" said the boy.

"Thank you. I've had Absol for a very long time." said Midinye calling Absol back to its pokeball then heading off to find a spot to train.

**Lance's POV**

**  
**It was finally my day off, so I decided to take the time to train my Pokemon. I walked along the trail towards my favorite training spot. But when I got there there I heard weird noises. When I walked past the bushes I was shocked to see my best friend Midinye and her Pokemon Absol, Mighyena, and Umbreon. "Hey Midinye!" I called to her. She turned around as shocked to see me as I was to see her. She smiled at me and I walked over to her.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Lance, after three years you finally decided to visit me huh?" said Midinye bitterly.

Lance frowned, "Midinye you know why I couldn't visit you!"

Midinye sighed, "Yes but... I've really missed you and I thought you forgot about me."

"How could I ever forget you and your amazing Pokemon." said Lance smiling.

"I don't know! But the point is for THREE YEARS you never even bothered to call or e-mail me!" said Midinye her voice raising with anger.

"Midinye I'm truly sorry, why don't we spend my day off together since I don't know when I'll get to see you again." said Lance calmly.

"I'd like that a lot." said Midinye returning her Pokemon and blushing slightly.

Lance and Midinye walked down the street together, many people stared at them, rarely did you see the dark Pokemon master Midinye or Dragon Master Lance never mind together.

"So were are we going?" asked the dark Pokemon master.

"Does it really matter?" replied Lance.

"Not at all." said Midinye smiling.

Soon the two Pokemon trainers arrived at their old favorite place to relax with their their Pokemon. Lance let his Dragons Pokemon out, well Midinye let Umbreon, Mightyena, and Absol out.

"How have you and your Pokemon doing?" asked Lance.

"Fine. We should have a battle later! So I can kick your butt!" exclaimed Midinye.

"Sounds like fun, only I'm gonna win!" Said Lance laughing.

Mightyena ran over to Midinye and started pawing at her.

"What's it doing?" asked Lance.

"Mightyena smells something strange over there." said Midinye pointing to where her Pokemon was looking.

Lance and Midinye returned all their Pokemon except for Mightyena and they followed Mightyena until they saw Ash, Brock, and Dawn eating together.

_What's Ash doing in Johoto Again? _Thought Lance.

"Hey Lance you know these people?" asked Midinye

"I know the two boys, I've never seen the girl before." said Lance. Then he called "Hey Ash what are you doing here?"

"Lance! We're here so Dawn can compete in the new contests here well I take so time to relax and train." answered Ash. "Dawn this is Lance the Dragon Master,."

"Hey Lance who's your friend there?" asked Brock pointing to Midinye who had just returned her Mightyena.

"I'm Midinye." replied Midinye.

"Midinye and I have been close friends for a long time, she's a really powerful dark Pokemon trainer." said Lance.

"Cool! Why don't why battle." asked Ash.

"Sure why not, my Pokemon could use a warm up for when I battle Lance." said Midinye. "Let's battle three on three but use a different Pokemon for each round like if I beat one of your Pokemon we'd both switch to our next Pokemon."

"Ok! Let's go!" said Ash. "Go Swellow!"

"Come on out Umbreon." said Midinye.

"Swellow use peck!" called Ash to his Pokemon.

"Umbreon dodge it and use quick attack." said Midinye. Umbreon sent Swellow flying. "Now Umbreon Quick Attack again!" Umbreon hammer Swellow again.  
"Swellow Quick Attack!" said Ash.

"Umbreon dodge it and use Faint Attack." said Midinye. Umbreon dodge the bird Pokemon them attacked it full force knocking it out.

"Swellow is unable to continue Umbreon is the winner!" said Lance.

Then Midinye and Ash sent out their next Pokemon after returning their first. Midinye chose Mightyena and Ash chose Buizel.

"Buizel use water gun!**(I don't know much about Buizel so sorry if I make a mistake on what attacks it can use!) **" said Ash!

" Mightyena dodge and use Crunch." called Midinye.

Mightyena avoided the water attack and use Crunch on Buizel hurting it badly.

"Now Mightyena use Pursuit!" said Midinye.

Mightyena got a critical hit on Buizel before it could stand up.

"Buizel use use Aqua Jet." said Ash.

"Mightyena counter it with Pursuit!" called Midinye.

Mightyena and Buizel collided but in the end Mightyena was the one still standing, well Buizel was knocked out."  
"Buizel is unable to battle, Mightyena is the winner." said Lance.

Ash and Midinye returned their Pokemon and sent out their last Pokemon

Ash chose Pikachu and Midinye chose Absol.

"Pikachu thunder bolt!" yelled Ash.

Absol Let Thunderbolt hit it and shook it off as if it were nothing.

"Absol show them a real attack bite then finish it with Razor Wind." said Midinye.

Absol performed the attacks effortlessly having Pikachu knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Absol and Midinye are the winners!" said Lance.

Midinye returned her Pokemon.

"Wow that was amazing!" said Ash. "Your Pokemon are so strong."

"Well training with the Dragon Master for years has helped." said Midinye

"Oh and Ash me and my Pokemon have gotten much strong since you last fought us." said Lance.

"Good! Because I've been training really hard too." replied Ash smirking.

"So Midinye who you get your first Pokemon from I don't know of anyone who gives out Dark type starter Pokemon." asked Dawn.

"Absol found me. I was out hiking one day and I ran into some trouble with a bunch of Rock Pokemon. The made a rock slide and I was almost killed but Absol showed up and saved me and then defeated the Rock Pokemon. Absol wanted to come with me and let me catch him and we've been together since." said Midinye.

"Wow, that's why you two have such a strong bond." said Brock.

"I have Anxiety troubles so my Pokemon have been a big help with that." Said Midinye softly.

"It makes a lot of sense, Pokemon can help like that." said Brock.

"Would you guys like to see were the Elite Four trains." asked Lance trying to think of something to do now that her has met up of with more old friends.

"Really that would me amazing!" exclaimed Ash well Midinye growled.

Eventually the group arrived at the Elite Four training facility. Lance put his hand on a DNA scanner and the large door open letting the Pokemon Trainers in.

Midinye starts to walk down I different hall. "I'll set up the battle field for training tonight and I need to talk to Karen about the feeding time tomorrow morning anyway.

"What's her problem?" asked Dawn.

"Nothing that's typical Midinye she doesn't get a long with many people." said Lance shaking his head.

Lance lead them to a large room with a Battle field, weights, a training pool, and a large set of flaming hoops. In the room sat Will, Bruno, Koga, Karen, and Midinye waiting for Lance to begin training.

"We're ready when you are Lance." said Midinye.

All the trainers released their Pokemon and began training.

Ash and friends watch the intense training the Elite Four's Pokemon had to go threw.

"So who has a new move that their Pokemon learned to show us?" asked Lance at the end of their training.

Midinye raised her hand.

Lance nodded for her to show them.

Midinye returned Mightyena and Umbreon. "Absol use Sheer Cold!"  
Absol preformed the powerful ice move leaving everyone in shock.

"I thought Absol couldn't learn Sheer Cold." said Brock.

"Well mine did. It wasn't easy but we pulled it off." said Midinye.

The rest of the Elite Four smiled.

"Well not too surprising, Midinye has always gone above and beyond what is expected of her." said Karen.

"Could we try training with you?" asked Dawn.

"Maybe later we are taking a little break now." said Koga.

"Ok." replied Dawn.

The E4 and Ash and friends arrived in a large lounge room with a large PC for for each one of them.(Besides Ash, Brock, and Dawn.)

Midinye logged on to her computer and started checking her traveling root for tomorrow when a large red G stared Flashing on the Screen. Midinye open the E-Mail from the G-Men Base(She had been accepted).

"Lance we got trouble." said Midinye.

Lance looked at the message and grabbed the keys to his Jeep. "Sorry guys me and Midinye have got to go."

"What's is it now?" asked Bruno.  
"Common Thief, we shouldn't be to long." said Lance.

"Wait Midinye your in the G-Men?" said Ash.

"Yup. I'm Lance's Assistant, he's my boss." said Midinye as the walked down to wear Lance's Jeep was park and got in well Ash, Brock, and Dawn followed them.

"Can we come." asked Ash.

"No." said Lance starting the Jeep. "We'll be back soon."

Ash, Brock, and Dawn followed them anyway though wanting to know what was going to happen.

You could faintly hear Midinye's pleads for Lance to slow down as the Jeep Sped off.

Lance parked the Jeep at the edge of a forest and he and Midinye got out.

"Go Mightyena! Use Odor Sleuth to track the criminal." said Midinye letting Mightyena out of its Poke ball.

Mightyena soon found the scent and started to follow the scent with Lance and Midinye close behind.

**With Ash, Brock, and Dawn.**

"Hey, look their Lance's Jeep." said Dawn.

"Yeah and look at that there is footprints too." said Brock pointing to Lance, Midinye, and Mightyena's prints.

Ash smiled. "Now following them should be no problem."

**Back With Lance and Midinye.**

The criminal was so close his scent was in the air. Soon he came into sight, he was dressed in a dark green jumpsuit with a large brown and white Poke ball on the back.

Midinye froze in place.

_Midinye's Flashback_

"_Where's the Dark Pokemon Whisperer?" asked I man in a dark green jumpsuit. "I you give her to use you can keep a small part of your land._

"_We'll never give her to you! Do your worst!" said the elder of the Dark Pokemon clan. **(A/N: I made the Dark Pokemon clan to make it more interesting. I figure if there is a Dragon Pokemon Clan why not a Dark Pokemon One.)**_

_Then their was a long hard battle between Dark Pokemon and Super Charged Fighting and Rock Pokemon._

_After the Battle the Dark Pokemon Clan lost all their land and took their Pokemon and scattered all over Johoto._

_That's when Midinye was scent away to that horrible man who became her Foster Father._

_Midinye the Dark Pokemon whisperer was in for the worst few years of her life._

_End of Flashback_

Lance realized why Midinye froze the man was from the same group of people who took her clans homeland away from them. He pulled Midinye behind him.  
"Lance I can do this." whispered Midinye.

"No, Midinye you stay here unless I need you. I almost lost you once and I don't want it to ever happen again." growled Lance quietly.

Midinye nodded.

_So Much for this being an easy case. _Thought Lance.

"Go Dragonite!" called Lance ambushing the criminal.

"AAAAAAA. Go Golem!" yelled the criminal.

Dragonite and Golem battled well Lance tried to get the criminal to give up.

Midinye returned Mightyena and let Absol out. "Ok Absol time to face my fears even if Lance doesn't want me too. "Absol use Pursuit!"

Absol attacked Golem sending it rolling backward.

Lance and Dragonite looked in shock at Absol.

"Now Absol Dragonite has already weakened it so you should be able to finish it off! Use Water Pulse!"

Lance took the chance to take Golem and arrest the criminal. Well Midinye hugged Absol and returned it to its Poke ball.

The Ash, Brock, and Dawn showed up.

"Awww we missed all the Action!" whined Ash.

Lance nodded and told everyone they could ride back the police station with him in the Jeep.

The ride back to the station was silent. Once the criminal was dropped off things seemed almost normal.

"You can come over and battle and Trainer with the Elite Four tomorrow." said Lance.

Ash nodded.  
Then Lance and Midinye drove back to the Elite Four Base. Once they got home Lance took Midinye up to his room.

"What were you thinking!? You could have been hurt?" growled Lance

"I wanted to battle him, to get back at his group for what they did." said Midinye.

"But you didn't even warn me first." spat Lance.

Midinye started crying.

Lance wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have been that mean about it."

Midinye rest her head against his chest. "It's ok..."

"I know your a very powerful trainer, but I get so worried about you." Lance sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to get at is... Midinye I Love you. And I don't want anything to happen to you.

Midinye looked up at him, then pressed her lips against his.

Lance was shocked from a moment but then kissed her back.

Soon they broke apart for air.

"I love you too Lance." whispered Midinye.  
They kissed again before Lance tucked Midinye into her bed before going to sleep in his own.

The next morning all of the Elite Four was every excited to hear Lance and Midinye were together. And when Ash, Brock, and Dawn show up to train they were surprised that Lance and Midinye were together. Need less to say Brock was a little jealous, after all Midinye was a very beautiful girl and one of the best trainers in Johoto. But they all trained together happily for the day. After the training when Lance kissed Midinye, everyone saw it was true. The Dragon fell in Love with the Dark.

**THE END! I am working on the Prequal and after that I might do a Sequal, because this was so much fun to write! It's not Great I wrote it well I was home sick.**


End file.
